Talk:Blood and Glory
Looking for '''Testimonials'? See: Discussion - Cailleach Bheur'' One of my friends who has had the pole of trials for about a year before getting rid of it for his bow said that Spirit Taker doesn't accumulate points so can't be used for to break the latent. He is a reliable source, can anyone confirm or deny the information about Spirit Taker? If confirmed it should be added to the notes on this quest.--Veloxe 00:23, 31 July 2007 (CDT) I just finished cleaning the pole of trials as PLD/WAR, and I can assure you that Spirit Taker works. I used that 95% of the time (soloing EPs and leveling NPC) and only rarely used a different WS in this time.--Caerith 16:28, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Does anybody know if latent will go away on Campaign enemies? I just got my Pole of Trials last night and so far I have done 45 Spirit Taker on Campaign Battles as solo but I guess I'll find out if it works when I reach 300... btw, the last message was from me, forgot to sign, sorry. Imoq 18:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, it is confirmed now that mobs you fight in Campaign Battle don't count for the WS Imoq 17:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) It is not necessary to unequip and re-equip the Staff of Trials to see if the latent has gone away. I have confirmed this with two Trial weapons so far. Atsuichan 23:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Simply checking if the elemental resistance enhancements disappears is enough, since more than likely you won't be wearing gear with ele resist+ stats. Also, has it been confirmed that trial weapons gain points from WSing/SCing in besieged? --AzulAeolus 17:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) According to Weapon Skill Points, Besieged does not count. I am removing this from the page for this quest. --Elwynn 03:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Points During Campaign Battles Just to clear up some confusion Yes you can build Points during camp. battles, but you must not be flagged with allied tags to do so i solo'd all 300 of points for savage blade with my rdm in a couple hours skill chaining off people flagged and recieved full points for it. I did 300 WS in campaign battles as well. No Tags up. A few chains with some random people. Latent did NOT dissapear. Afterwards I went to Boyahda Tree and did up to 100 points there, but still, latent isn't gone yet! I don't think that this really works!--Missingno 23:35, 26 September 2009 (GMT+2) Dunno how you posted from the year 2009, congrats on time travel. The anonymous person is correct though, as long as your character does not have campaign tags on, trial weapons accumulate points. --AzulAeolus 17:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) With the April 2009 update, you should not be able to use campaign battles any more (whether or not you could before) because campaign monsters no longer give XP even without tags. --Elwynn 18:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC)